


Thunder Buddies For Life Dude

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Protectiveness, Thunderstorms, thunder buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca's leaving the radio station late at night when she get's caught in a thunderstorm. She finds it impossible to make it to Baker Hall so she seeks shelter with her enemy, Aubrey. Did I mention Beca is scared to death of thunderstorms?





	Thunder Buddies For Life Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that hit me this morning. Hope you enjoy:)

Today was the best day Beca Mitchell has had since she enrolled at Barden. Her only class of the day was cancelled and was left with no assignments other than being prepared for the next weeks exam. She spent most of the day working on a few mixes and spent the afternoon sleeping under her tree on the quad. To top it off, Luke allowed her time in the booth at the radio station since he was obligated to be someplace else. So Beca spent the night in the booth playing most of her own stuff, she finally made it to the big times she thought, except when she locked up for the night, she heard it. A sound she has nightmares about…Thunder.

 

“Fuck me!” She whined. She wasn’t aware that it was supposed to rain tonight or else she would have at least brought an umbrella.

 

Beca quickened her pace almost to a run but gave out after a few blocks, Aubrey’s cardio exercises weren’t paying off. Beca looked back towards the night sky at the lighting and the roaring sky as the storm drew closer by the second.

 

“Damn these short legs.” She said as another roar came from the sky sending her shakily looking for cover.

 

Ever since she was a child, Beca has dreaded thunderstorms. She nearly lost her life as well as her family when a tornado had struck her home leaving them buried in rubble. That was the moment when Beca decided she hated storms. Luckily enough the wind wasn’t blowing which kept her mind at ease.

 

And just at the thought, the wind picked up and the severe thunderstorm warning siren on campus went off. Beca was trapped in the middle, “Do I run back to the station? Or can I make it home?”

 

She quickly chose the latter simply because going to the radio station meant walking head on into the storm. Beca regained some stamina and quickly set out for Baker Hall on the other side of the campus. The light drizzle and heavy winds were making it hard for Beca to navigate, making it seem like she would never make it to her dorm.

 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I’m so fucked lord help me!” Beca was about to breakdown until she glanced up and saw the sign, ‘Barden Valley Road’. A light went off in Beca’s head, “The Bella’s House!” Beca ran off towards the home hoping either Chloe or Aubrey would let her in.

 

Beca erratically rang the door bell several hundred times. No lights were on in the house, but Aubrey’s Car was out front but not Chloe’s. “Shit! They must be out still.”

 

Inside the house Aubrey was awoken from her beauty sleep when she glanced at he clock, “Who the hell is here at 1:45 in the morning?!” Aubrey was extremely cranky when woken and she was about to give this slime ball a piece of her mind. She swung the door open with force and put on her bitch face,

“What the fuck do you want!” She said wearing her pink pajamas and fuzzy rabbit slippers, clearly not noticing who was standing at the door.

 

Beca jumped back in fear and covered her face just in case Aubrey decided to swing. “Aubrey it’s me! Beca!”

 

“Beca? What the hell are you doing here at this hour?”

 

Beca was trying to keep herself standing as the wind was about to blow her away, she didn’t want to let Aubrey know the real reason why she was here because hey, she is a badass after all,

“Oh I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to stop by and see my captains.”

 

Aubrey looked the girl over closely, she was dripping wet and was very skittish, “Well Chloe’s not here so….”

 

“That’s ok I can just come back later.” Inside Beca was dying, her pride wouldn’t let her beg Aubrey to let her in and she couldn’t tell her the truth. They just weren’t that close. Chloe was always the peace keeper between them so Beca just let out a timid wave and turned back into the rain.

 

Aubrey watched the brunette walk out into the rain, _Beca is acting so strange_. She thought. It became clear when a lighting bolt struck the ground not too far and Beca just fell to the ground in fear.

 

“Beca oh my god! Get in here right now!” Aubrey yelled as Beca got up and hurried inside.

 

“You can stay here until morning. The shower is upstairs, and you can sleep in Chloe’s room. She has all sorts of clothes you can borrow.”

 

“Thanks.” Beca peeped out as she watched Aubrey strut upstairs and shut her bedroom door.

 

Beca found the bathroom and some extra pajamas of Chloe’s. They smelled just like the girl which made her feel a little better. Still though, even being in Chloe’s bed hiding under the covers was not enough to keep her calm. The wind picked up even more, blowing leaves and twigs at the window. The lighting was unreal, almost like a laser show and the thunder was ruthless. Beca couldn’t handle it anymore, she tucked her tail between her legs and ran to Aubrey’s room.

 

Aubrey was wide awake, unable to fall back asleep due to Beca’s arrival. This is the second reason why she was so bitchy, the first reason being Beca, but she had a sleep problem that kept her awake, constantly tossing and turning. So she just laid there, listening to the storm. She managed to hear her door creak open then close again.

 

She was quickly met by Beca forcing her way into the bed and tucking herself under the covers. “Beca? Are you alright?”

 

Aubrey received no answer, just whimpers. Her concern really kicked in when the bed began to shake, Beca was panicking. She was hyperventilating under the covers which made Aubrey panic in return. Not knowing what to do she simply pulled Beca into her and cradled her. Laying the brunettes head against her chest and gently rocking her back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Breathe Beca, long deep breaths. In…and out…” Aubrey repeated the action a dozen or more times until Beca could match the blondes breathing. When it evened out Beca quit shaking but remained snuggled into Aubrey. Beca began cry uncontrollably.

 

“It’s ok Beca I’m here, Aubrey’s here. Shhh, don’t cry, I won’t let anything hurt you.” Aubrey said with a melodic voice. Beca snuggled deeper into Aubrey who in return laid down with Beca on top of her and snuggled under the covers. Beca was so lost, so frightened, and Aubrey knew it was bad because this is the longest they’ve ever been together without fussing.

 

Time passed as well as the storm. Beca did better in Aubrey’s arms, she only jolted a few times, but Aubrey was there to keep her in check and spoke tranquil words into her ear. Beca hadn’t spoke at all, just whimpered and nodded so it took Aubrey by surprise when the girl spoke who she thought was asleep by now,

“Aubrey?”

 

Aubrey jolted under Beca surprised to hear her speak, “Yes Beca?”

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this ok?” Beca said in an exhausted voice.

 

Blackmail was the least of Aubrey’s concern right now, she just cared that Beca was ok, “You got it Becs, wanna talk about it?”

 

“Maybe not now, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

 

“Well I am rather tired but you’re more important right now.” That earned Aubrey a snicker from Beca, “What?”

 

“Like I’m important to you anyways.”

 

Aubrey’s jaw dropped, sure she was a bitch to Beca, but deep down the girl had be growing on her,

 

“Beca…do you hate me?” The silence isn’t what Aubrey wanted but Beca gathered her words,

 

“No. I think you got it backwards.” Beca stated rubbing circles on Aubrey chest.

 

“Beca I don’t hate you. Listen I know I can be a bitch to you, but I just can’t express…”

 

“Express what?”

 

“My feelings for you.”

 

“So you think treating me like shit would be better?”

 

“I’m sorry Beca. It’s my fault. It’s hard to compete with Chloe for your love. Hell it’s hard to compete with her period.”

 

Beca pulled herself up to look Aubrey in the eyes, “Compete with Chloe?”

 

“Isn’t that why you came here? To snuggle up with her?”

 

The realization hit Beca, “Oh Bree it’s not like that between us. Sure she’s my go to for these things because well, she’s Chloe.” Aubrey agreed. “But I’m glad I ended up in here with you. You’re the best thunder buddy ever.” She hugged Aubrey tightly and Aubrey began to warm up.

 

Aubrey pulled Beca back down to her and cradled her more, “I’ll always be your thunder buddy.” Both girls shared a laugh.

 

“You promise?”

 

Aubrey grinned, “I promise.”

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up for all of this. I’m just traumatized by storms.” Beca spoke silently to Aubrey’s pleasure.

 

“I can tell. Don’t worry about it, I haven’t been sleeping lately with rehearsals and upcoming exams. It get’s awfully stressful around fall break.”

 

Silence fell over the girls and Beca was straining to stay awake. Aubrey started to sing very softly into her ear and just when she finished, she placed a sweet kiss on Beca’s temple. “Goodnight Beca.”

 

Morning came, and Aubrey never slept a bit. She was too caught up in holding Beca and was perfectly content just to watch her sleep on top of her. Sleeping meant she would most likely miss the cute faces Beca made when she was sleeping. Or the funny noises she made. Aubrey had it bad for this girl and her love fest ended abruptly with a red head barging through the bedroom door,

“Aubrey wake up…. why are you holding Beca?”

 

“Ummmm, she was on her way from the radio station and it started storming. I guess she figured it was better to stay here than try and get home.” Aubrey didn’t completely lie, but she was honoring Beca’s request.

 

“Oh. Well it’s Saturday and you promised to cook me breakfast.” Chloe protested.

 

“I know Chlo. I’ll be there in a second, just gotta let sleeping beauty rest.” Aubrey said as she slid out from under Beca and headed down for the kitchen. Chloe watched secretly from the door as Aubrey tucked Beca in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

Chloe’s heart melted, and she scuttled downstairs as quickly as possible. Aubrey not far behind her.

 

“She’s cute when she’s sleeping.” Chloe stated taking a sip from her coffee. Aubrey began cooking and simply nodded. “I still don’t see why she couldn’t just sleep in my bed.” Chloe said trying to pry the real answers from Aubrey.

 

“Well like I said, she’s scared of storms and you weren’t here. So I was just trying to fill in.” Chloe didn’t believe the story. No one randomly kisses their enemy and tucks them into their bed.

 

“Aubrey...” Chloe was interrupted by a sound of thunder.

 

Aubrey was hoping Beca didn’t hear it but unfortunately, she did. Seconds later the short brunette came charging down the stairs looking for Aubrey,

 

“Aubrey!!! I heard thunder!”

 

Chloe had a shit eating grin on her face and Aubrey felt like she had been caught. “In here Beca!”

 

Beca came running into he kitchen and grabbed Aubrey by the wrist and tugged her towards the bedroom,

 

“Beca it’s gonna be ok sweetie. Me and Chloe are here, I’m fixing us breakfast.” Aubrey stated trying to hold the frightened girl still.

 

“Hi Beca.” Chloe greeted but was ignored.

 

“I need my thunder buddy! You promised!” Beca cried paying no attention to Chloe who was watching this unfold from the rim of her coffee mug.

 

Beca ran and hid under Aubrey’s covers and the blonde looked back to Chloe for approval, “Don’t worry I got breakfast… Thunder buddy.” Chloe teased.

 

“Not funny Chlo.” Aubrey rolled her eyes as she hurried to Beca.


End file.
